


Brownies

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto tries to extend his repertoire in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a loose sequel to 'Spag Bol', but you don't have to have read that for this to make sense.

“Uh, Tosh?”

Tosh eyed her phone warily before putting it back to her ear gingerly. It was out of character for Ianto to sound so uncertain and embarrassed. While she (vicariously) enjoyed his sex life almost as much as he did himself, she wasn’t sure she wanted to have to rescue him from some situation that would just be embarrassing for both of them.

“Ianto, are you all right? What’s happened?”

“Um, that brownie recipe you gave me to try out?”

Tosh breathed a sigh of relief: no nudity or bailing out of jail this time.

“What have I done wrong?”

Ianto sounded so wretched she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, even if his question was utterly absurd.

“I can’t tell from here,” she said. “Tell me what you did, and we’ll work it out.”

“Well, I mixed the ingredients together, like you said, and put it in the oven at 170° for forty-five minutes, but it wasn’t liquid when it came out, and you could probably use it to fill in the potholes on the M4.”

Tosh sighed, denying the image the chance to take root in her mind. “Read me the ingredients list, sweetheart.”

“One pound of sugar, granulated not caster.”

“Okay.”

“Eight ounces of melted, unsalted butter, two ounces of cocoa, one and a third of plain flour, and then stir in eight ounces of chopped dark chocolate.”

“Hmm.” Tosh pondered over that. “Those quantities all sound right. It should have… Ianto, what about the eggs?”

“Eggs?”

She sighed again, resisting the urge to bash her head against the nearest hard surface. She knew she shouldn’t have IMed him the recipe – she should have at least emailed it. At least then he might have printed it, rather than writing it down.

“There’s three large eggs.”

“Ah, that might be where I’ve gone wrong. Apparently your idiot-proof recipe isn’t Ianto-proof. I’m just a walking disaster in a kitchen.”

She smiled at that. “At least you’re trying, and you can fix it for next time.”

.oOo.

The following morning, when she got to the Hub, Ianto proudly showed off his completed brownies that he planned to serve with coffee later on. He also discretely showed her the solid mass that was his first, disastrous attempt.

“We all learn by making mistakes like this,” she assured him. “Remind me to tell you what I did with a toaster once.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely blatantly stolen from RL here. My brother genuinely rang me with the question "What have I done wrong?" And yes, it is a genuine, awesome recipe for chocolate fudge brownies. (And yes, the toaster happened too. Maybe I'll tell that story some other time.)


End file.
